A different hunger
by Celes Maria Raith
Summary: Always the one to give blood to keep their lord alive. So it felt. When drained Isaak is visited by the young puppetmaster, who seems to be unaffected by Isaak's hunger. Rated T for little blood and violence, implied yaoi and fluff.


Mwahaha. Any ways a fanfiction wrote at three in the morning when very, very bored. I was thinking of going outside or something but decided not to. Some IsaakxDietrich fluff, a little implied CainxIsaak too. Nothing too bad. Rate and enjoy people! All characters and themes are not copyright of me. Copyright of all Trinity Blood cast and related things belongs to Sunao Yoshida.

-----------

There was only so much a person could do to keep from strangling another by the neck until all the life drained from their body. Sometimes, he wished a few certain terrans would roll over and die. One such was that teenage brat. There was not enough that alcohol and cigarettes could do to keep him from destroying the terran. To believe all terrans were that foolish and annoying would be insulting to his former self. He didn't feel much like insulting himself, or who he was at the time. More then once he'd made fun of the one he had been, back when he was more young and foolish. Such a brazen youth he had, or perhaps it was just the opposite. Slouching down a little in his chair he gave a long sigh.

Really he was feeling very drained and a tad annoyed at a lack of tobacco around. The ever-slumbering lord did not quite 'approve' of him smoking. Not that it'd stopped him, it just wasn't exactly in him to go around and get more when it was taken from him. The effort to get it back was not in him at the time either. He crossed his legs, staring over at the dim light cast from the fireplace.

Such a life this was becoming. It was a pain to be given the power he was by their lord, only to remember it was not he was in charge. Being the one to keep Cain alive, commonly being called for when in need of blood. Right now there was a slow growing desire to bite someone's neck and drain them of blood. Lest one seeks their own tragic fate, it would be most wise to leave him be.

The long, quiet peace of his library was disturbed by the careless swinging open of the door, which meant no other but that foolish teenage brat. Of course, Dietrich was a valuable and a useful asset to the RCO. That did not change that behavior he had. He was in a sense very smug and tended to lie even more so then he did. The boy waltzed his way over and sat on the unoccupied arm of his chair. "You seem displeased." The quick scoff was proof that Isaak was not in the best of his moods.

"Fatigued by the ways of others. I cannot fathom the reasons of mankind." It was almost meaningless drabble that was once more spouting from his mouth, but perhaps it did have meaning. The boy didn't see the point to the words and quirked a brow in response. A soft chuckle before his eyes closed. "Dietrich. Leave me be, get some life water while you are at it."

"Oh, did our Lord use you again? He seems a little reliant on you, wouldn't you say?" As the boy was not affected by the glare he was receiving, a sign for him to get out and do as told. Dietrich still paid no attention to these behavior reactions. Such things were common for a drained vampire. A pretty little terran boy like him would make perfect prey, only this little boy wasn't completely weak and helpless.

"More so fatigued then weakened, you should know better. Do you not recall the last time?" When the boy cringed and stood up, scooting a little bit away from the mage. Last time he had a very dark mark on his neck from the bite. A repeat would be very troublesome and unwelcome change of pace. Flammenschwert had made quite a few snide remarks about what happened, even creating some rumors. It was such a pain to deal with those such things. He simply shuddered once at the remembrance.

The man laughed once more, sinking even further into his chair. "You were drinking earlier." That would explain the different use of wordplay from his superior. Though for a superior and mentor he wasn't very good, unless he felt like it. It could be disgusting the way Isaak acted sometimes. "You need to stop drinking. It doesn't help you when you're low on blood."

"Get me life water and I shall be fine, unless you would prefer the alternative route." The gaze was unsettling to say the least. It was the silence that followed and the unease etching itself into the boy's face that made the mage grin wickedly. As his upper lip curled to reveal the fangs, he appeared to be just waiting patiently to drink into some poor fools neck. The clear inclination anyone could presume was the near-coming death of Dietrich for not being leaving him to find someone else, get life water, or suffer from the low blood-level.

Before any protest could be sound he found himself pulled onto the chair, fangs prodding at his partly exposed neck. He gave a small startled gasp and glared down at the other. "What do you think you're doing?" Annoyance could not be anymore blatant if he tried. His eyes narrowed down, as the mage still paid no attention to the protest. Instead he merely began to sink his fangs into the soft skin, piercing it and already he began to drink the sweet crimson, the key to his life.

The teen tried to move away but halted when the realization came that moving back now would only secure something much worse then a few puncture wounds. When the fangs finally lifted he hit the bastard upside the head. "What the hell were you thinking?"

He appeared amused by actions of Marionettenspieler, the grin only confirmed it. When he reached out, he gently stroked the boy's cheek. "Do you wish for me to die? I believe that would be most tragic to our cause.Losing a little blood is only a small sacrifice to the larger plan."

Dietrich's argument was beat before it even began. He was about to proclaim something else wrong, but merely placed a hand over the small bleeding wounds. "If I have a bruise-"

"You'll kill me. I've heard it plenty of times." As his arms released him, the boy got up and left the room, still holding his hand over his neck. Isaak pulled out a small carton of cigarettes, tapping the box a few times on his wrist before opening it and taking one out. Taking the lighter from another pocket, his lit the cigarette, taking a long drag. As the veil of smoke slipped from between his lips, the gazed absently at the ceiling. He still despised that boy, but his blood was sweet. Annoying as he was…perhaps Isaak would find much more use in him. Yes…Dietrich would become a force to be reckoned with under his command


End file.
